Introductions Are Difficult
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: ONE-SHOT comedy scene in my own head canon of the 50th Anniversary in which 11 & Clara have already met up with 10 & Rose. The following scene & dialogue is how the two Doctors try to come to terms with each others' presence inside 11's TARDIS. Hilarity inevitably ensues. Rated T for minor swearing & cuz I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


**Introductions Are Difficult**

**A/N: In the following scenes, in my own head canon of the 50****th**** Anniversary episode, 11 & Clara have just run into 10 & Rose for the first time, during a tense running scene and are only now getting a good long look at each other as they all run into Eleven's new TARDIS together. Brief intros were already made, so they do know who they all are, but well...this is more about them adjusting to it. Hilarity ensues. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. And I do not own Matt Smith, David Tennant, Billie Piper, or Jenna-Louise Coleman. If I did, well...their respective boyfriends/girlfriends/husbands/wives might have something to say about the matter, I'm sure. ;op**

Inside Eleven's TARDIS console room:

10 whips out his brainy specs, gives his future self a once-over. "Blimey! I'm a toddler! And honestly? What is with the purple tweed & the bow-tie? Since when did we start impersonating Willy Wonka?"

11 looks affronted, crosses his arms. "Oi! No insulting future regenerations!"

10: "Why not? We do it all the time anyway...why should future me get an exception?"

11 rebuttals with: "Because...because I'm older...and wiser...and been through a helluva lot more than you, that's why!"

10 snorts. LOUDLY. "HA! Really, Doctor? Older, eh? Coulda fooled me...at least I'm not the one that looks twelve!"

11: "That's incredibly rude! I forgot how rude I used to be..." He adds as an insult: "Rude and not ginger."

10 raises his eyebrows. "Weeeellll, I can see we're **still **winging about it, aren't we, Eleven?"

11 opens and shuts his mouth several times, gaping. "Oi! Shut up! You're in my way!"

10: "I can pilot this TARDIS just as well as you can...in fact, I'll be willing to bet you a quid I could do it way better than you can!"

It's 11's turn to snort. "Like hell you could! This is *my* TARDIS! And if I remember correctly-and I do- **you** were always forgetting to put the shields up!"

10: "Oh yeah? Well I'm taller! And if I may say so, I'm much better-looking!"

11: "Oh please...I've been kissed loads of times! Even got married!"

That last remark got everyone's attention.

Rose: "Wait...what did you s-?"

Realizing his mistake, 11 adds quickly: "Besides, my sonic's bigger than yours!" And proceeds to whip it out with a great flair.

And 10, still looking somewhat shell-shocked, wants to say something equally snarky back, and was just about to whip out his own sonic, when...

Clara & Rose: "Doctors!"

11 (annoyed): "What!?"

10 (puzzled): "Huwaht?"

Clara is giggling to herself. "You two look ridiculous..."

Rose is flabbergasted. "I can't believe the pair of ya! Arguin' wif' each other?"

Clara: "You do both realize that you are, in point of fact, arguing with yourself?"

Both Doctors simultaneously point at the other one: "He started it!"

Rose: "Oh yeah!? Well, I'm gonna finish it! Knock it off, both of ya!"

Both Doctors mutter under their breaths: "Sorry."

Clara: "Now, if you could both please just **focus**! And can we please skip the name-calling stage? Honestly, Doctors...it's childish! I already have to deal with two snippy kids back home, don't make me deal with you two as well!"

10: "Sorry, Rose."

11: "Sorry, Clara. You're absolutely right. We're wasting precious time."

10: "Weeelll, yeah...I suppose we are, aren't we? It's silly really. I am you and you are me. Simple as that, really. So, future me, have you got a plan yet or am I in the way?"

11 sighs, looking resigned, but smiles. "Stick around Ten...by all means." Under his breath, he mutters: "And why not...could do with a laugh."

Clara & Rose share an eye-roll and a knowing grin.

Rose to Clara: "So...same 'ol Doctor, then?"

Clara smirks at Rose, chuckles. "You have no idea."

Both walk out of the room, still laughing, leaving both Doctors looking equally quizzical.

11: "Surely, they're not laughing at us, are they?"

"Noooo...no, of course not. We're brilliant," 10 assures him.

11, grinning broadly now, fixes his bow-tie: "We are, aren't we?"

10 shares the grin. "O' course! Now...shouldn't we be getting down to business?"

11: "Quite right, Doctor. So, why don't you-?"

10 interrupts him, though, gives 11 a pitying look. "But really...a bow-tie?"

11: "Oi! It's better than a technicolor dream-coat!"

10 considers this. "Yep!" Popping the 'p'.

11: "Finally! Something we can agree on."

10: "Oh yeah...worst clothing choice EVER!"

And all was well once again...that is, until they heard a metallic voice from outside the doors: "EX-TERM-IN-ATE!"

10 looks at 11. 11 looks at 10. Both smile.

10: "So...?"

11: "So...here we go again."

-The End-


End file.
